Parafilias
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter viven diferentes encuentros sexuales. Dicho encuentro, de un modo u otro, siempre terminan ligados a un gusto particular e inusual. [Drabbles 155w]
1. Harry (Capnolagnia)

Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _Este fic participa en el Reto: "Parafilias en el Bosque Prohibido" del Foro "Las Cuatro Casas"._

* * *

 **Capnolagnia**

(Excitación producida al ver a una persona fumando)

* * *

Sostiene con el elegancia el cigarrillo comprendido entre su dedo índice y medio. Una espiral grisácea asciende hasta perderse en el cuello de su camisa y los botones ligeramente desprendidos insinúan retazos de piel. Tu respiración se vuelve más lenta, más pesada. Te cuesta ser consciente de algo más que no sean los dedos pálidos llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios rosados, delgados y apetitosos.

—Potter, ¿me citaste aquí solamente para verme fumar?

No, por supuesto que no. Lo citaste allí para perderse juntos entre las sábanas mojadas, para clavarte tan profundo dentro de su cuerpo hasta que sienta tu sabor en su paladar, pero el maldito cigarrillo se lleva toda tu atención. Llega un punto donde te sientes celoso de las obscenidades que le hace con los labios.

—Quiero follarte, Malfoy —dices con voz gruesa. Le das vuelta bruscamente. Una dureza se encuentra con la tuya—. No dejes de fumar en ningún momento.


	2. Draco (Clastomanía)

Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _Este fic participa en el Reto: "Parafilias en el Bosque Prohibido" del Foro "Las Cuatro Casas"._

* * *

 **Clastomanía**

(Excitación producida al romperle a la pareja la ropa que lleva puesta)

* * *

Suelta una maldición entre dientes al contemplar su camisa —mejor dicho, lo que queda de dicha prenda— hecha jirones, con cada uno de los botones saltados y abandonados en algún punto perdido de la habitación. Las mangas también permanecen destrozadas por completo y el único que parece haber sobrevivido es el pantalón.

En un momento de pasión, un ínfimo instante donde tus bajos instintos se apoderaron de tu ser, cerraste tus uñas en torno a la tela y la desgarraste hasta hacerla añicos. Por alguna extraña razón, te excita la sola mención de romper la ropa de tu amante. Es una barrera molesta en ese íntimo contacto que protagonizan tu cuerpo y el de Potter.

—No te lamentes por tu camisa, Potter —Puede que queden para follar tantas veces como les sea posible, pero él siempre será Potter y tú siempre serás Malfoy. Y así se entienden—. Tienes un pésimo gusto, de todos modos.


	3. Harry (Hifefilia)

Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _Este fic participa en el Reto: "Parafilias en el Bosque Prohibido" del Foro "Las Cuatro Casas"._

* * *

 **Hifefilia**

(Excitación producida por poseer cosas de otra persona, como ropa interior o cabello)

* * *

Es un secreto a puertas cerradas. Es un secreto que guardas debajo del colchón y en lo más profundo de tu alma. Sabes que no es correcto invadir su privacidad de ese modo, pero no puedes evitarlo. Por una razón que encuentras para no hacerlo, hay otras diez que te empujan al lado oscuro del erotismo.

Descubrir tu sexualidad es seguir un mapa de pistas que como siempre, de un modo u otro, terminan llevándote a _él._ A Draco Malfoy. Y es por eso que te encuentras con esa delicada tela entre tus dedos. Es una textura suave contra la palma de tu mano. Una textura que te llena todos los sentidos por completo.

—Se siente como él —Sabe Merlín cuánto deseas poder tener más que una prenda íntima—. Huele como él.

Puede que note su falta, o puede que no. No te interesa. Lo único que quieres es satisfacerte a ti mismo con ella.


	4. Draco (Hipnofilia)

Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _Este fic participa en el Reto: "Parafilias en el Bosque Prohibido" del Foro "Las Cuatro Casas"._

* * *

 **Hipnofilia**

(Excitación producida al contemplar a una persona dormida)

* * *

La habitación está sumida en penumbras pero la luz del exterior te permite vislumbrar las facciones adormiladas. Deslizas las yemas de tus dedos por sus mejillas, por el nacimiento de la incipiente barba, continúas por el cuello y tiras del molesto pijama que te impide poder apreciar con más claridad todo lo que _él_ tiene para ti.

Sabes que lo tuyo es una afición extraña e inusual, pero no puedes evitarla. Se te pone dura con solamente verlo dormir. El deseo crece dentro de tus entrañas al saber que está en un mundo ajeno y, al mismo tiempo, completamente a tu merced.

—Duerme, Potter. Duerme que yo estoy aquí para velar cada uno de tus sueños.

Trazas senderos por su cremosa piel. Por último, le acaricias el tesoro que guarda celosamente entre las piernas y no te preocupa que Potter pueda despertarse. Después de todo, siempre tiene el sueño pesado y eso es una ventaja.


	5. Harry (Puberfilia)

Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _Este fic participa en el Reto: "Parafilias en el Bosque Prohibido" del Foro "Las Cuatro Casas"._

* * *

 **Puberfilia**

(Excitación producida por el vello púbico)

* * *

El aire queda retenido en tus pulmones y la garganta se te seca repentinamente. Lo contemplas con los párpados entornados, a través del mar de pestañas infinitas que rodea tu mirada, devorando cada centímetro de piel que queda expuesta ante tu lujuriosa mirada. Deslizas los ojos impúdicamente por ese trozo de carne que ruega atención a gritos.

Te apropias de él con tu boca, recorriéndole a placer con tu lengua húmeda y caliente, pero no es la erección que crece dentro de tu paladar lo que te llama la atención. Tu mirada se desvía a la sombra dorada y satinada que cubre el pubis de Malfoy. Ese vello que consigue que tengas que mojarte los labios y tragar en seco.

—Vamos, Potter —te urge Malfoy con la voz nublada de profundo deseo—. Déjate de juegos.

Pero tú no le obedece. Te revelas y te dedicas a satisfacer tus propias necesidades. Su vello púbico te enloquece.


End file.
